kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigsbys Herbal Remedies
BRIGHTFLAME DISTRICT Upon entering this small 1 story hut you are hit with a wall of exotic scents. Flowers, herbs, and plant cuttings hang from beams, jars of ground spices and herbs line the walls, the sun's light cutting through and refracting to alight the entire room with a dull, rainbow colored glow. 'Stock' : * 'Acacia 'Acacia Senegal A deciduous tree of short stature with spines and variable compound leaves, it has bright yellow flowers in the shape of little balls and its bark is a whitish grey. The potential specimen is the young leaves and flowers which, if crushed into a fine powder, may be pressed into a wound for a healing affect. To find a usable specimen, the herbalist must pass a Knowledge (nature) or Wilderness Lore check (DC 22). Several varieties of this plant exist, thereby making it a reliable find in almost any temperate region. DC Feature 20 cure light wounds (as if cast by a first-level caster). Acacia: '25 gp. ' ' * 'Adder’s Tongue 'Erythronium Americanum' This is a perennial plant featuring a bulbous root that sprouts two brownish leathery leaves with purplish spots and yellow flowers and grows in thin moist woodlands, or open fields. This specimen may be found on a successful roll against a DC of 26. When gathered during the waning of a full-moon, adder’s tongue may cure any poison caused by a viper. DC Feature 24 Remove poison inflicted by viper. Adder’s Tongue: '10 gp. ' ' * 'Agaric (Death Angel) 'Amanita Muscaria' A red-capped mushroom with white spots that ranges in growth size from a human fist to a human head. Finding this fungus is relatively easy (DC 24), as it typically grows at the base of an oak tree. Proper preparation can aid in healing Cackle Fever, but truly harnessing its potential can aid in the casting of Air spells. DC Feature 20 +2 bonus to saves against Cackle Fever. 22 +1 caster level on any one spell with the Air descriptor. Agaric: '50 gp. ' ' * 'Agrimony 'Agrimonia Eupatoria' This plant has long, slender leaves, slightly indented around their edges, with a light hair on the grey underside of each. This plant also features a tall stalk adorned with yellow flowers when in bloom. This plant grows along the sides of hedges. To find this specimen, the herbalist must pass a check against DC 24, but it is only found during the middle of summer. DC Feature 24 +4 bonus to saves against viper poison. 30 Simulate the sleep spell, normal saving throw applies (DC 12). The sleeper will only wake with a sharp slap or loud noise. The effects of this herb last for 1d3 days. Agrimony: '40 gp. ' ' * 'Angelica 'Angelica Atropurpurea' Seems to be a type of celery in odour and appearance, this plant has a number of magical properties. This plant grows in cool, damp climates and has a DC of 24 to locate. DC Feature 26 Cures Filth Fever. 28 +4 bonus against The Shakes or +2 bonus to saves against injury poisons. 30 Provides 1d3 temporary hit points. Angelica: '60 gp. ' ' * 'Anise 'Pimpinella Anisum' A delicate annual, whose white dainty flowers can reach about 18 inches in height and are supported by feathery leaves. Typically they are found only in the summer months, having a DC of 20 to locate. DC Feature 20 Provides +2 bonus to saves against diseases. 24 Confers a +2 herbal bonus to all saves against illusions. Anise: '''25 gp. * '''Asafoetida (Devil’s Dung) A six-foot perennial displaying white flowers and hollow stems, this plant grows in most wooded areas, having a DC 25 to find. DC Feature 26 Cures Mindfire. 28 Confers a +1 bonus to Intelligence checks for two minutes. Asafoetida: '40 gp. ' ' * 'Avens (Star of the Earth) 'Geum Urbanum' This common plant has rough, wing-like leaves and bright yellow flowers atop slender stalks. Due to its commonality, it requires only a DC of 18 to find. It is typically found under hedgerows or by pathways through fields. DC Feature 24 Confers a +2 bonus to saves against Slimy Doom. 28 Allows a second save against ray of enfeeblement or any other Strength-damaging spells or spell-like abilities. Avens: '20 gp. ' ' * 'Belladonna (Deadly Nightshade) 'Atropa Belladonna' A thick, fleshy root of a pale white colour, it sports dull, dark green leaves of varying sizes and, when crushed, it gives off a foul stink. This is a deadly plant and also uncommon, requiring a DC of 26 to find. DC Features 26 Manufacture Ingested Poison: DC 18; 1d4 Con / 1d4 Con. 30 Cures lycanthropy but poisons the character in the process (see above). 34 Protection from evil for four rounds. Belladonna: '100 gp. ' ' * 'Blessed Rose Petals The blessed rose is an elegant, pure white flower that blooms only in temperate realms. The petals can make any beverage that has been poisoned or otherwise contaminated safe to drink. The DC to find the rose is 18. DC Features 20 Purify up to 12 ounces of liquid. Blessed Rose Petals: '''10 gp. * '''Boneset 'Eupatorium Perfoliatum' Boneset is a perennial flowering plant with a solid, hairy stem, growing as tall as 4 feet in height. The pointed, lance-like leaves are large and uniformly source from the base of the plant. Adorned with numerous flowers, this plant can typically be found in the mid-summer months to early autumn, with a DC 25 skill check. DC Features 20 Cures Red Ache. 22 Allows a second save at a +2 bonus against Devil Chills. 24 Allows a second save at a +2 bonus against Demon Fever. Boneset: '30 gp. ' ' * 'Broom (Besom) 'Spartium Scoparius' Found in cooler northern climates, broom is a dense shrub that grows wild throughout most regions. Broom grows to a moderate size (between three and five feet) and has numerous slender branches of a bright green hue. The plant only has leaves when young, allowing the stems to fulfil the same functions. It is a deciduous shrub that is notorious for its ability to cleanse a system, even removing gallstones and repairing broken bones. Finding broom is not difficult, requiring a DC 22 skill check. DC Features 24 Cures 1d3 points of temporary Dexterity damage. Broom: '50 gp. ' ' * 'Celandine (Devil’s Milk) 'Chelidonium Majus' Celandine or devil’s milk is a perennial plant that sprouts many stalks of a white-green hue. Fragile in quality, they snap readily. The leaves of this plant are usually a blue-green and are tender and wide. This plant flowers throughout the summer and may be located with a successful check against a DC 21. DC Features'20 Cures Filth Fever. 24 +2 herbal bonus to saves against Slimy Doom. 24 Allows a second save against blindness/ deafness. '''Celandine: '''60 gp. ' ' * 'Cloves (Clove Tree) 'Syzygium Aromaticum' The distinctive odour of the clove is the primary feature of this tree. Unlike most herbal remedies, this specimen can be used for more practical needs. Rumoured to draw wealth, purify areas and ward away evil presences, these features are clearly superstition. While clove trees are not all that uncommon, proper preparation takes a skilled herbalist. Finding specimens requires a check against a DC of 22. DC Features 22 Improve Non-Player Character reactions by one step for one minute. 28 +1 bonus to saves against the permanency of energy drain. Cloves: '10 gp. ' ' * 'Comfrey Root 'Symphytum Officiale' Growing in ditches and along the banks of rivers, comfrey is an old herb that has many uses. Comfrey has large, hairy leaves of a deep green that inspire itching when exposed to unprotected flesh. Flowers stack on one another, displaying a white colour with a purple tint. This specimen grows in early-to-mid-summer and has a DC of 20 to locate. DC Features 20 +2 bonus on saves against Red Ache. 24 Cures 1d4 hit points. Comfrey Root: '10 gp. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' * 'Dandelion 'Taraxacum Leontodon' Through early spring and deep into late summer sprout dandelions with their bright yellow heads or their puff-ball appearance. A gardener’s bane, witches and herbalists alike have divined their true value. While dandelions are extremely prevalent, they are nearly impossible to use in aiding divination magic, which is their truest value. Locating these plants in season is a DC 5, but out of season it is impossible. DC Features 24 Provides low-light vision for one hour. 32 Confers a +10% bonus on all Divination spells that have a percentage chance for success. Dandelion: '10 gp. ' ' * 'Deathstalk A strange mushroom that has a black and white mottled cap. Frightening to behold, for their white markings appear to be tiny skulls, deathstalk only grows in old cemeteries – feeding upon the rotting flesh of intelligent creatures. These mushrooms may only be found on a successful check against a DC of 30. DC Feature 20 If the cap is ground and placed in the mouth of cadaver, it speaks its last thought once. If ingested by a living creature there is no effect. Deathstalk: '25 gp. * 'Deirdre’s Tears A small plant, it is mostly a perennial shrub that has pale, almost translucent, white flowers that face downward. After early spring the plant sheds the flower petals one by one, hence its name. Deirdre’s tears can be found by passing a DC 23 skill check. DC Feature 28 Confers water breathing for one minute. Deirdre’s Tears: '50 gp. ' ' * 'Elderberry (Tree Of Doom) 'Sambucus Canadensis' The elderberry is a very common tree found in moist land areas. With spreading branches overhead and sharply-pointed leaves, it is primarily known for its luscious purple berries. The berries, which are the active ingredient to many a herbalist’s recipes, are ripe in early autumn. Finding a specimen is typically easy (DC 10). DC Features 26 Cures The Shakes. 28 Neutralise poison. Elderberry: '80 gp. ' ' * 'Efltrick In the depths of the elven woodlands are trees that have bright yellow leaves and sugary fruits that hang invitingly for any who would eat of them. The fruit of these trees are a bright pink colour with a soft down on the skins. Unlike many of the specimens in this section, elftrick can only be found in elven communities and not in the general wilderness. The fruit of the llasanala tree harbour a special property. If consumed, they will reduce the eater as the spell cast by a 14th-level sorcerer. This effect lasts for three hours. Elftrick: '125 gp per fruit. * 'Eyeblight Eyeblight is a tiny lichen found only in caves and tombs as it dies if exposed to more than a few hours of sunlight. Dried and ground into a fine dust, eyeblight can be thrown into a victim’s face, blinding them for 2d4 rounds unless they succeed at a Reflex save (DC 15). Locating the lichen requires a successful check at a DC of 25. DC Feature 20 Fine dust can be thrown into a victim’s face and blinds them for 2d4 rounds unless they succeed at a Reflex save (DC 15). Eyeblight: '40 gp. ' ' * 'Eyebright 'Euphrasia Offcinalis' An herb that aids in repairing damaged vision, in the hands of a competent herbalist it can also grant special sight. Finding the small white flowers, spotted with yellow and streaks of purple, requires searching the meadows of mountainous regions and succeeding at a DC of 22. DC Features 24 Cures Blinding Sickness. 26 Confers low-light vision for one hour. 30 Confers darkvision 60 ft. for one hour. 34 Confers x-ray vision for one hour. Eyebright: '150 gp. ' ' * 'Faerie Wings ''' These thin, blue flowers rest atop slender, fragile stalks. Faerie wings grow in bare hilltops or amongst mushroom rings feeding upon the unlucky spores of the mushroom that created the ring. Finding faerie wings requires a check against a DC of 26. '''DC Features 26 Confers a +1 resistance bonus to saves against charm or compulsion effects for one hour. 30 See invisible objects up to five feet away for one minute. Faerie Wings: '50 gp. ' ' * 'Figwort 'Scrophularia Nodosa' This woodland plant grows in damp woods with heavy shade, or in the depressions in meadowlands. Adorned with purple flowers and oval, green leaves, this plant can be found on a successful check against a DC of 22. DC Features 25 Confers a +2 bonus to saves against contact poisons. 28 Heals 1d2 points of temporary Dexterity damage. Figwort: '40 gp. ' ' * 'Hawthorn (hagthorn) 'crataegus oxacantha' This deciduous shrub grows white flowers with red centres. If encountered wild, it will grow into a tree reaching 30 feet in height. Hawthorn is usually gathered in late spring with a successful check against a DC of 19. DC Features 24 Restores sobriety. 26 Confers protection from evil for three rounds. 28 Confers electrical resistance 2. Hawthorn: '''50 gp. * '''Hemlock (Warlock Weed) 'Conium Maculatum' A plant with an ominous history, it is viewed as the herb of the dead, mastered and cultivated by the warden of hell himself. Hemlock can grow to five feet in height, with large, wide, winged leaves and clusters of white flowers. The scent of the flower has a dark and evil quality. Hemlock can be found on a DC roll of 26 or higher. DC Features 24 Manufacture Ingested Poison: DC 16; 2d12 hit points / 2d6 Con. 40 Allows entry into the astral plane with a successful Fortitude save (DC 28). Failure indicates death. Hemlock: '100 gp. ' ''' * '''Henbane (Devil’s Eye) 'Hyosycamus Niger' This moderately-sized plant features large woolly leaves and dead-looking, yellow flowers. It gives off an unwholesome stench that is offensive to even the most callous of individuals. Finding henbane can be accomplished on a successful roll against a DC of 23. DC Features 25 Cures deafness. 30 +20% to augury rolls. 40 Craft flying ointment which confers the effects of the fly spell for 10 minutes. Henbane: '75 gp. ' ' * 'Holly (Bat’s Wings) 'Ilex Aquifolium' Growing wild in the woodlands, it is a favourite symbol along with mistletoe for druids and rangers alike. Holly is itself an evergreen bush or tree with glossy green leaves with prickly edges. Usually red or yellow berries accompany the leaves. Holly is easy to find (DC 15). DC Features 0 Act as a divine focus for druids. 24 Craft a wand or walking stick that makes the holder immune to curse. 30 Confers a one-time +1 luck bonus to any dice roll. Holly: '30 gp. ' ' * 'Horehound (Seed of Horus) 'Marrubium Vulgare' Horehound grows in places where waste accumulates, along roadsides in hedges. It flowers at the height of summer and can be uncovered with a successful roll against a DC of 22. Horehound is very similar to nettles and has reddish-purple flowers. DC Features 24 Confers a +2 bonus to any save against poison. 32 Allows a second save against fear effects. Horehound: '20 gp. ' ' * 'Ignis Weed The leaves of the ignis weed are a bright red with black striations. It grows in dark places where a wrong has been committed once long ago. Finding this plant requires a check against a DC of 28. DC Feature 28 Sends imbiber into a rage for two rounds, duplicating the barbarian’s rage class ability. The victim receives no save and attacks the nearest living creature. Ignis Weed: '''15 gp. * '''Larkspur (Knight’s Spur) 'Delphinium' Growing wild throughout the countryside, larkspur grows well in sand or amongst cornfields. It has short flowers ranging from pink to blue with black seeds and pitted surfaces. This plant can be found on a DC result of 22. DC Features 16 Destroys all bodily parasites, such as fleas and lice. 18 Adds a +2 herbal bonus to saves against Filth Fever. Larkspur: '10 gp. ' ' * 'Lotus 'Nelumbo Nucifera' The lotus flower is likely the most famous of all plant life as its legends extend throughout human mythology and history. Some legends hold that the first god arose out of this flower. Others claim that the consumption of the lotus petal provides passage to the realm of dreams. Typically these plants live in bodies of water, claiming the entire body for themselves. In a fantasy setting, the lotus is the subject of myth, extremely rare and difficult to handle. Thus, to find a suitable lotus petal one must succeed at a DC 40. DC Features 40 By infusing the lotus petal with spell energy (permanently sacrificing one of the infuser’s highest spell slots) the herbalist is granted a miracle with some alterations. First, the miracle can duplicate any spell of 8th level or lower and in all cases the herbalist must spend 5,000 XP. Lotus: '400 gp. ' ' ' ' * 'Lovers’ Bloom Lovers’ bloom is a rich and vibrant plant that provides a genuinely lovely scent. Similar to a rose, as it sports a number of thorns (careless handlers suffer one point of damage), it is a difficult plant to find (DC 29) but always detects as magical. DC Features 26 Brewed into a potion and consumed, the victim immediately has the reaction of ‘friendly’ from the next person that they meet. 30 As above, except that the victim has the reaction of ‘helpful’ from the next person that they meet. Lover’s Bloom: '''90 gp. * '''Mandrake (Herb of Circe, Witches’ Manikin, Mandragora, Sorcerer’s Root) 'Mandragora Officinale' Mandrake is probably the second-most-famous of the plant community for its associations with magic. While its leaves are of a dark green hue, each about a foot long with pointed ends and a foul smell, it is the dark, bulbous root that holds power. Vaguely man-shaped, the mandrake root, when pried from the ground shudders in a horrible display of death. Finding mandrake requires a check against a DC 30 and may only be done under the light of a full moon. DC Features 28 Functions as an augury spell cast at the herbalist’s level. 30 Increases the consumers Intelligence score by 1d4+1 points for one hour. 32 Confers clairvoyance/clairaudience for 10 minutes. 34 Confers a +2 luck bonus on all dice rolls for one minute. Mandrake: '150 gp. ' ' * 'Mistletoe (Druid’s Herb, Golden Bough, Witches’ Broom) 'Viscum Album' A very common woodland parasite used by druids as their divine focus. While this is technically free, it can sometimes be hard to find in areas not cultivated by druids. Areas where druids cannot be found can produce this herb, but may be found only on if a roll against DC 10 is successful. DC Features 0 Act as a divine focus for druids. 18 Confers a +2 bonus to saves against The Shakes. Mistletoe: '10 gp. ' ' * 'Monkshood (Wolf’s Bane) 'Aconitunm Napellus' A pleasant herb with bright purple, hooded flowers, monkshood grows to about 6 feet in height, in areas of high elevation and a tendency for moisture. Monkshood can be found by passing a check against a DC 24. DC Features 20 Confers a +2 bonus to damage on attacks against wolves or wolf-like creatures. 25 Keeps lycanthropes at bay, preventing them from approaching within 10 feet of user. 30 Keeps vampires at bay, preventing them from approaching within 10 feet of user. Monkshood: '50 gp. ' ' * 'Mugwort (Cronewort) 'Artemisia Vulgaris' This specimen must be collected on the eve of a summer solstice for proper usage. Finding mugwort requires a check against DC 24. This plant has reddish-brown angular leaves with button like yellow-brown petals. DC Features 30 Confers immunity to poison for one hour. 35 Grants Spell Resistance 10 for 10 minutes. 35 Heal. Mugwort: '200 gp. ' ' * 'Mullein (Graveyard Dust, Hag’s Tapers) 'Verbascum Thapsus' Growing along mossy banks, mullein is an ideal herb to aid the herbalist when searching for other specimens. Relatively common (DC 22), it enhances the brewing of other concoctions. DC Features 20 Reduces the DC of concocting another herbal recipe by -2. 24 Prevents animals from coming within 10 feet of the user for two hours. 26 Confers a +2 herbal bonus to saves against fear. Mullein: '20 gp. ' ' ' ' * 'Pomegranate 'Punica Granatum' Persephone’s fruit, the pomegranate is a magical fruit that stands above all others in antiquity. A round, hard fruit about the size of an orange, it harbours a sweet juice and a number of seeds held in its pulp. While good to eat, it is the seeds that have magical properties. Finding a pomegranate tree in temperate settings is impossible; however, in tropical or sub-topical regions the herbalist must only beat DC 20. Plucking a pomegranate from a tree in the glow of the setting sun allows the herbalist to step into the ethereal plane for two rounds as per the ethereal jaunt spell. Pomegranate: '''5 gp per fruit. * '''Skullcap (Madweed) 'Scutellaria Lateriflora' Among watery places and on the banks of rivers and lakes grows the weed skullcap. This unusual flower is bell-shaped, with leaf-like flowers of blue and white. Skullcap can be successfully found against DC 26. DC Features 26 When the seeds are ground into a fine powder and blown in the face of one enthralled by a berserk rage (such as a barbarian’s rage class ability), it immediately draws the victim out of the frenzy. 28 Confers a +4 bonus to saves against Mindfire. Skullcap: '20 gp. * 'True-North A repugnant-smelling weed, true-north has nonetheless saved many a lost adventurer. Its willowy seedpods always blow directly north and experienced outdoorsmen know enough to take advantage of this. For centuries, travellers have taken True-North seedpods with them on their journeys, safe in the knowledge that if they ever lose their way, they need only blow the seeds to get their bearings. True-North: '5 gp per seedpod. ' ' * 'Witch Hazel 'Hamamelis Virginica' Appearing to be a knot of crooked branches intertwined, it has a smooth, grey bark, with bright yellow flowers appearing in late autumn. Following the flowers is the production of black nuts that are edible and have special properties in and of themselves. Finding witch hazel is not too difficult, requiring the herbalist to pass a DC 22. DC Features 22 Cures one hit point of damage. 24 Automatically stabilises an individual who is reduced below 0 hit points and is dying. 26 Confers a +2 bonus to saves against inhaled poisons. 28 Chewing the black nuts of witch hazel grants a +1 herbal bonus to Wisdom for one hour. Witch Hazel: '75 gp. ' ' * 'Wood Betony 'Stachys Officinalis' This plant grows out of wood rot, with a stem that can grow as tall as two feet. Typically found in woodland settings, it can be found amidst tangles, wetlands and swamps. Finding this specimen requires a check against a DC of 24. DC Feature 24 Confers a +2 herbal bonus to saves against psionics. Wood Betony: '10 gp. ' ' * 'Wormwood 'Artemisia Absinthium' A pale green plant with a woody, tough stem, wormwood grows to at most three feet in height. It has pale green leaves and flowers that begin olive coloured but eventually change to an ochre hue. Wormwood can be found alongside roadways and in places where waste is disposed. During the early parts of summer to midsummer are the best times for cultivation, in which one has to pass a DC 24. DC Feature 24 Overcomes the nauseated condition. 26 Confers a +1 resistance bonus to any one save. 28 Confers a +1 herbal bonus to all skill checks involving Charisma for one hour. Wormwood: '15 gp. ' ' * 'Woundwort This flower has been used for centuries to staunch the flow of blood. When applied to open wounds, it helps clot blood and prevent death. Woundwort provides a +2 circumstance bonus to Heal checks when trying to stabilise a dying character. '''Woundwort: '''25 gp.